Finding Their Feet
by Pricat
Summary: Kiko, Jewel and Sulley along with Honey are now young adults now but chaos and adventures happen living near the Big Bang Theory gang
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This was an idea I wrote before on DA before but different but it's a crossover of Big Bang Theory and Despicable Me as Kiko, Honey, Jewel and Sulley are young adult minions and moving out into the world but living in the same apartment building that the Big Bang Theory gang live in meaning mischief and adventures are afoot.**

**I hope you guys like since I love both Big Bang Theory and minions so hope you guys like.**

* * *

Dave and Kevin were anxious because their pups were adults now and moving out plus they along with Sulley, and Jewel but had found apartments in an nearby apartment building unaware chaos was going to unfold plus they were old enough and had graduated from Despicable University so we're finding their own feet as Gru had said.

"Are you guys okay?" Gru asked Dave and Kevin.

"Yes as they're only a couple of blocks away plus they're helping out in Hru Labs, plus Kiko is making toys for various companies." Kevin told him.

Gru chuckled at this knowing the female purple minion had taken to wearing a black turtleneck sweater with black trousers but her purple hair had grown longer but had her goggles on her purple furred head to keep her bangs out of her eyes plus she was excited to start working since she had been making toys since she was a pup.

She knew that her shy sister Honey was going to be in the apartment with her, Jewel and Sulley but she had already packed her stuff in boxes along with her overalls and clothes.

She knew that Chomper and Pricat were helping Sulley pack since this was a big deal hearing Pricat singing knowing that Sulley was scared but she, Jewel and Honey would help her adjust.

"It's gonna be fun having our own place, being our own masters for a change!" Kiko said as Honey sighed drinking Dr Pepper her favourite soda knowing Kiko was a rebel as well as a she wouldn't throw any parties seeing Kiko roll her eyes.

"Geez just relax, things will be fine." Kiko assured her.

Honey hoped so as their parents were throwing them a party later along with the entire family but she knew they were ready seeing Jewel in a Jean jacket with a shirt and denim shorts.

"The adventure of our lives begins tomorrow!" she said excited.

Kiko agreed high fiving her sighing but was hoping things would work out.

* * *

Later that night, the entire family including minions and minion pups were celebrating Kiko, Jewel and Sulley were moving out but Honey sighed as she would rather be with Purp but Kevin knew she would be stronger in herself but she and Purp were working at Gru Labs along with Jewel butKiko was doing her toy making thing plus they were eating cake and partying.

Kai and Kenai knew that they, Hiro, Jelly, Peanut and Winter were the only minion pups left in the house left unless their parents decided to give them more brothers and sisters hoping their big siblings were okay.

"They'll be fine guys, since this is part of growing up and seeing the world." April told them.

"They're still gonna come here right?" Purp asked.

"Yes we're family and they will come at the weekends and hang out." Nefario told them seeing Purp sigh eating banoffee pie one of their favourite desserts that involved bananas since Lucy knew many banana related recipes.

They were partying all night long.


	2. Settling In

**A/N**

**More of the story and Kiko, Honey, Jewel and Sulley are settling into their apartment and met Penny plus we all know Sheldon, Leonard, Raj and Howard are going to be curious about them.**

**I love where this story is going.**

* * *

It was early morning as Kiko, Honey, Jewel and Sulley were going to their new apartment which was a few blocks away but we're putting boxes in wagons since they were pulling them along but Sulley had her Frozen plush backpack on her back but was quiet because she wasn't used to change but was feeling better around her cousins so was arriving at the apartment.

They were unaware that a man in a red Flash shirt and jeans with a short black haired man with glasses who were curious about their new neighbours but the three young adult minions were walking inside but saw a blond haired woman.

"Aww you must be the new guts, you're adorable!" she said cuddling them making Kiko giggle.

"We minions and girls plus our parents's house is a few blocks away, I'm Kiko and those are my cousins Jewel, Honey and Sulley." Kiko told her.

"Well I'm Penny, plus you guys woukd get along with my male friends who are geniuses since you guys woukd hit it off." Penny said seeing them going upstairs carrying their stuff impressing her since Sheldon and his friends always had trouble carrying things upstairs.

She was curious but going to help them, seeing them unpacking as she knew that Sheldon and the guys were going to be curious about Kiko and her cousins seeing them explain about themselves making her smile.

"You should meet my friends Amy and Bernadette as you would like them." Penny said.

"Maybe but thanks Penny." Jewel said as Penny was leaving plus Kiko had set up the flat screen TV and cable plus would phone their parents later to tell how they were getting alone.

* * *

The young adult minions were unpacking their stuff in their apartment seeing a package which was from their parents making them happy especially Sulley as it was things like banoffee pie making them giggle, high fiving each other plus saw that somebody ordered pizza as it was Kiko since her Dad's had given her money for pizza.

"We can have banoffee pie for dessert, guys." Kiko said.

"Yeah!" Sulley said excited.

Jewel was happy that both Honey and Sulley were warming up to this life plus they would be seeing them in the morning since Jewel and Honey were working at Gru labs while Kiko had meetings with toy companies but worried about Sulley but she did go to art classes.

"Mmmm this pizza is good, plus it's stuffed crust!" Sulley said giggling as she was getting hyper off the soda making Jewel worry along with Honey as they knew Sulley got hyper since she was a purple minion like Kiko and Honey.

Kiko was in black pyjamas but drinking soda and texting Dave and Kevin along with Honey.

Jewel was seeing Sulley getting ready for bed but wearing blue pyjamas as they were eating banoffee pie but made sure that Sulley stayed in the apartment knowing she woukd either be at her art program or hang out here seeing her jumping around making Kiko giggle.

They were hearing knocks on the door, opening it.

"Hey there, I'm Sheldon Lee Cooper and my friend Penny told me and my friends about you guys, I never expected minions to get an apartment." Sheldon said seeing Sulley hiding behind Honey making Kiko underdtand.

"That's great and all, but it's our first night here and we need time to get settled in, so goodnight!" she said slamming the door in Sheldon's face.

"Well that was rude!" Sheldon told himself going to the apartment he and his friends shared as Jewel had heard him.

"Nutjob!" she muttered.

"Don't worry Sulley, he's not coming back." Kiko told her.

Honey nodded but they were watching movies but Sulley was up all night sketching because she wasn't used to this place yet but knew her other cousins were excited being here but she put her headphones on listening to her favourite music


	3. Needing To Find Sulley A Friend

**A/N**

**More of the story and hope people like, but Sulley keeps sneaking off to the Gru house but it makes Gru understand that she's lonely.**

**I hope you like, since I like writing it.**

* * *

Kevin chuckled as Honey was telling him about the first night along with Sheldon butting in but hoped that Sulley was not adjusting yet since she was here but painting which was keeping her calm making Chomper relievec because he as well as Pricat had been worried about her knowing that her cousins were helping her.

Kai and Kenai were giggling hearing Jewel tell them stories while working but to them and their cousins, it was like they never left the house making Sulley understand but she sighed finger painting knowing she couldn't do it at their house in case the landlord got mad.

Chomper understood his pup was being brave but knew that she could always come home if she wanted to but she sighed as Jewel and Honey were going home to the apartment as Sulley sighed going to the apartment and was going to her room.

She was drawing the Minion Kingdom since her mother had told her a story about it today while she'd been at the house.

She was humming something from one of her shows she loved watching as Honey could hear her knowing she sometimes was lonely but hid it knowing Kiko was inventing new toys.

"She must've went to the house as she's sketching, but she is having trouble adjusting to it here." she told Jewel.

"I know but we should help her." Jewel told her.

They then saw Penny enter wondering what Kiko was doing.

"She makes toys for toy companies, which is good." Jewel told her making the blond understand seeing Sulley by herself wondering if she was okay.

"She's just finding moving here hard." Honey told her making Penny understand but in awe at what Sulley was doing.

* * *

Kiko was seeing Sulley doing art stuff which helped the shy purple minion female out because she loved her art but was humming to herself since she was busy working on new toys for toy companies so knew Sulley got lonely sometimes so needed a friend but was seeing her Skype activate seeing Sulley go into the other room.

Kiko sighed because she knew that Sulley needed some time but Sulley was going to the Gru house so Kiko was okay walking the few blocks to the Gru house seeing Gru smile.

"Kiko was busy making toys, so I was giving her room." Sulley told him.

"I see as you're not used to being with your Cousibs huh?" Gru said as Sulley shook her purple furred head understanding but knew she was being brave seeing her painting but hoped she had told Kiko she was here in case she freaked along with Jewel and Honey but he knew that maybe Sulley should stay here.

He was going to talk to Chomper and Pricat about it since he knew she liked being here plus Kiko knew she was becoming friends with Penny which was good seeing Sulley in her Elsa dress making him understand.

Kiko was relieved because she had been worried about her when she had left the apartment but relieved she was okay knowing Sulley had been bored because the others were busy knowing she needed friends knowing there were minions her age in Pasadena so they would help her out, maybe that would make her feel was going to ask Penny for help.

She was understanding after Kiko explained but wanted to help her because Sulley was so very sweet and needed a pal like her.


	4. Moving Back Home

Penny was relieved finding a sleepy Sulley on the couch because Kiko was hanging out with Amy and Bernadette along with Honey but they heard screaming making Sulley curious walking out seeing one of Kiko's toys and Sheldon ducking because the toy drone was out of control, but Tne female purple minion pup stopped it remembering Kiko had shown her how it worked.

"Hey, it stopped!" Sheldon said.

"Woah, what happened out here?" Kiko asked joining Sulley.

"Those guys had your toy drone, so I stopped it." Tne shy female purple minion replied.

"That was a good thing, but I have to fix this before sending it." Kiko said to her cousin.

"Wait, you're moving back home?" Penny asked.

"Yes, as I tried but I'm better off home but I am gonna come hang out, since Kiko and Jewel along with Honey can bug your friends." Sulley said.

"Hey, where's she going?" Sheldon asked.

"Home, but we should leave her be." Honey said.

He understood because he could maybe be friends with her making Kiko, Jewel and Honey exchanged a look.

* * *

"Are you guys mad at me, because I moved back home?" Sulley asked her parents as Chomper and Pricat shook their purple furred heads at their daughter.

"No, but you did give it a try but it's okay." Pricat said.

Sulley was relieved her parents weren't mad that she'd moved back home but was unpacking her stuff in her room making Gru happy since the house was quiet a bit despite the minion pups being rambunctious.

Kiko saw that her cousin was feeling better plus realised that Sulley had helped stop the drone helping realise it needed more work.

"Wait, it still goofs up?" Sulley asked.

"A little, but I think it needs a fixer upper." Tne older purple minion female said.

Sulley giggled but had fixed some of the toys her cousins had broke giving Kiko an idea getting the drone.

"I can try, since you really want toy companies to like it." Sulley said.

She was wearing a lab coat looking like a doctor making Chomper smile seeing her fix it.

"Tankyu, as it will make kids happy, flying these things." Kiko told her.

Sulley was happy her cousin was happy seeing her leave but Gru was impressed by what the female purple minion had did knowing she liked doingbthat, helping her friends and family


End file.
